


Your Personal Dakimakura

by countingcr0ws



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Bicycles, Dakimakura, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Viewfinder the Manga, Misunderstandings, Otaku!jaejoong, akihito Dakimakura, jock!yunho, kinda geeky!yunho, stereotyping, very delusional, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingcr0ws/pseuds/countingcr0ws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho's doesn't understand why his otaku boyfriend has a dakimakura (body pillow) of Akihito (the uke from Viewfinder) when Jaejoong is the ukiest uke to ever uke. Independent research yields nothing until Yunho finally sees Jae-MAN topless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Personal Dakimakura

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dakimakura: body pillows  
> 2\. Uke: the passive bottom in Yaoi mangas  
> 3\. Seme: the aggressive top in Yaoi mangas  
> 4\. Akihito: the uke in Viewfinder (manga)  
> 5\. Asami: the seme in Viewfinder (manga)

"Say..." Yunho began as he waited for his boyfriend to look up from his comic.

"Jaejooong," he called out with a slight whine when the other boy only made a distracted noise at the back of his throat without turning around.

Fine, he was undeserving of his boyfriend's attention, as usual. Old news, really.

"Say, Jaejoong. If Akihito and I fell into the river, and you could only save one of us, who would you choose?"

"Is the river deep?"

Yunho rolled his eyes as he groaned exaggeratedly. "Of course??" His voice lilted sharply in exasperation as he fell onto the bed. He could already hear Jaejoong's answer.

"Akihito, of course." Jaejoong replied breezily as he continued to read the comic, paying no care to his boyfriend as the other boy began to throw a tantrum, trashing about wildly on the bed.

"But I'll die!" Yunho cried after a mild exertion as he continued to punch the pillow in his hands, ignoring the burn in his arms from the action.

"Nah, you know how to swim, darling. Don't be silly." Jaejoong finally looked at him with amusement as he shook his head wryly. Yunho frowned as he strangled his pillow at his boyfriend's tone. He was not a misbehaving puppy for goodness sake!

"Fine. Let's pretend that I don't know how to swim, okay?"

"But you do." Jaejoong insisted with confusion as he finally set his book down reluctantly. Excuse me, one minute less of Viewfinder wouldn't kill anybody, okay?

Yunho grouched as he rolled his eyes. "Hypothetically, Jae. Hypothetically."

"But you do."

"Hypothetically!" Yunho was yelling now, frustrated by his boyfriend's obstinacy.

"But you do!" Jaejoong repeated in an exasperated tone as if annoyed by Yunho's question.

"Hypothetically!" Yunho was at wits end now, this close to tearing his hair out as he clenched his fists in self-control. He needed his hair to keep his stupid-assed boyfriend around, god grant him wisdom why.

"But you do!" Jaejoong continued to argue in a baffled tone and Yunho could almost feel his frustrated tears.

"Hypothetically, Jae," he begged into his pillow as he suffocated himself with his rage while he waited wishfully for his answer.

"But you do," Jaejoong repeated in a small voice as Yunho began to wail noisily into his sheets.

\- - - - -

"Will you be waiting for me today?" Yunho asked as Jaejoong climbed onto his bicycle after a chaste morning kiss on his cheek.

"I can't," Jaejoong replied as he wrapped an arm around him while he worked at a plastic bag with the other. "I've got something on."

"Oh," Yunho replied blandly as they cycled down the main street.

"Thanks," Yunho mumbled before taking a bite of Jaejoong's homemade breakfast wrap, chewing, ignoring the disappointment in his belly as he berated himself for his inconsideration. Waiting on the bleachers was such a waste of time in the first place, he reasoned impatiently with himself before swallowing the bite down.

"Is it good?" Jaejoong asked as he popped his head over Yunho's shoulder.

Nodding quickly with a noise of assent, Yunho pushed his selfishness aside, never mind that Jaejoong had said it himself previously that he liked to return home together.

Jaejoong wouldn't possibly be meeting up with Viewfinder's seme, Asami Ryuichi in the afternoon, would he?

He almost hit a lamppost when he caught that thought, because what the heck, Asami wasn't even a real person! He scolded himself as he tried his best to fit into his big boy pants.

He'd miss Jaejoong though, he pouted quietly as he listened dejectedly to Jaejoong's spirited description of the anime he had watched the previous night.

 

\- - - - -

Setting his plate down on his boyfriend's desk, Yunho frowned at the long pillow (what was it even) on the bed.

"Jaejoong!" He called out as he settled into the work chair heavily, muscles still aching from the suicide practice the day before.

"What?" Jaejoong replied as he entered the room, placing his bag at the foot of his bed before heading for his cupboard.

"What's that long pillow thing on your bed?"

"What?" Jaejoong asked in confusion as he turned around, before widening his eyes.

"Uh, noona got it for me," he replied hastily before returning to gather a change of clothes with a poorly disguised fluster.

"What's it for?" Yunho persisted, confused by his childhood friend's extreme reaction to the innocent question. "Why's it so long?" He eyed the thing curiously as he took another bite from his sandwich.

The pillow was almost the length of Jaejoong's queen sized bed, how queer.

"Uh, my back?"

"Your back?" Yunho clarified with a frown as he began to scrutinize his boyfriend closely. "Did you injure it?"

"Uh, a little? I kinda sprained it a little yesterday, uh, while you had practice while uh, reaching for my comics from the bed." He nodded quickly before taking his clothes to the adjoined toilet. "Then noona uh, she got me the pillow after work and massaged it for me. Hurt like a bitch, man." Jaejoong nodded seriously as he leaned against the door frame of the toilet in akimbo.

"Oh," Yunho replied weakly as he tried to formulate an appropriate response. Did Jaejoong refuse to wait for him just so that he could return home to read his comics?

It hurt that waiting for him was such a chore, but ultimately, Yunho understood his childhood friend's hobbies and respected his priorities. He didn't want Jaejoong to lie to avoid disappointing him.

Biting his bottom lip in guilt, Yunho tried to string a proper apology. "Uh, do you want me to give you a massage too? I uh, I accompanied Junsu to the physiotherapist during his injury the last time." He groaned painfully at his cowardly postponement of acknowledging his mistake.

"I could make you feel better?" Yunho finished feebly with a weak shrug as he battled the urge to strangle himself in disappointment.

"Come," Yunho gestured lightly when his boyfriend remained frozen at the toilet's entrance.

"Come here," he waved patiently, rolling his eyes when Jaejoong continued to gape at him.

Standing up with a heavy sigh, he walked over to hold his boyfriend's hand. "I'm sorry, Jae." He rubbed his own neck as he pouted slightly in embarrassment.

"You don't have to lie if you don't want to wait for me," he began before tugging his boyfriend towards the bed. "I'll understand if you want to read your comics instead of watching me mess around with the stupid ball." Yunho finished with a soft, apologetic kiss to his boyfriend's cheek before seating the other down.

"Turn over," he guided as Jaejoong complied listlessly.

"I'll uh," he contemplated quickly before setting his hands above Jaejoong's uniform. They were taking things slowly after their eleven years of friendship, and he didn't want the first time when he touched Jaejoong's body (after getting together) to be tainted with his guilt.

"Where does it hurt?" Yunho asked as he pressed along Jaejoong's back lightly.

"Uh, here," Jaejoong indicated as Yunho hummed in sympathy. "Junsu too," he sighed as he began to knead the area lightly. "Tell me if it gets too much, okay?"

"Uh, it probably wouldn't. Noona did a great job yesterday and uh, she had heat and ice packs too."

Yunho felt his shoulders droop even lower as his guilt swelled. He wasn't even there for his boyfriend!  
"Okay," he agreed before increasing the force slightly. "Is this okay?"

Jaejoong moaned and Yunho felt his heart stumble at the noise as he suddenly became conscious of his boyfriend's pliant body between his legs. Woahhh, he quickly backtracked at the explicit thought. His boyfriend was injured due to his selfishness! Finishing his work quickly, he hurriedly climbed off the warm, sensual body of his childhood friend.

"Is this even ergonomic?" He asked as he picked the long pillow up in scrutiny as he pinched the smooth fabric cushion. "I don't think this works, you know." Yunho narrowed his eyes as he flipped the length over.

"What brand is it even-" he broke off as he read the print at the corner. Libre, ©Ayano Yamane | Libre Publishing. Wait, Libre Publishing?

"Jaejoong!!!!!!" Yunho roared in betrayal as he began to thwack his boyfriend with the pillow while Jaejoong yelped noisily as he defended himself.

Yunho took a deep breath to calm himself as he halted his attacks before he smashed Jaejoong's pretty face in. "Is the sprain even real?" He asked quietly, sighing with resigned acceptance when Jaejoong shook his head timidly. Fine. Whatever. He was such an idiot anyway.

"Why did you even lie to me?" He asked wearily as he unzipped the pillowcase with a dejected sniff.

"I didn't know how to explain the dakimakura!"

"Well, you don't have to explain at all!" Yunho rebuffed in frustration as he removed the cover before reversing it to reveal the printing hidden within by his devious lover.

"Oh," he meeped in observation as he [looked ](http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r502/ponytale_goods1/takaba_009.jpg)at the sculpted bare torso of Akihito, trailing down the deep set V of the character's hips before settling at the other's bulge. Akihito was an obscene sight before him, strategically arranged in his undone clothes.

"Yes, oh." Jaejoong sighed before replacing the cover the right way this time.

Yunho scrutinized his boyfriend's flaming cheeks wordlessly in confusion, unable to comprehend the situation. Wasn't Jaejoong a uke? Why was he hugging a dakimakura of Akihito, a fellow uke?

While Yunho was aware that Jaejoong seemed to talk more about Akihito in comparison to Asami, he had assumed that it was due to the former being the main character in Viewfinder. Was Jaejoong attracted to Akihito instead?

"Uh, why did you purchase Akihito's dakimakura instead of Asami's?" Yunho asked carefully, conscious of the unknown ground that he was treading on.

"Because he's so hot?" Jaejoong replied easily with a bright smile before leaning in to nuzzle against his boyfriend's neck in a way that Yunho had come to discern as a wordless apology after their two months of being together.

Sighing as he felt his questions slip away from him, he decided that more independent research was needed to adequately comprehend why his uke boyfriend was hugging a fellow uke to sleep.

 

\- - - - -

"Ahhhhhh," Junsu flailed exaggeratedly when Yunho checked him on the shoulder, laughing boisterously the next moment when Yunho's character died anyway despite the underhanded violence.

"Now I'm hurt, you brutish loser," Junsu whined as the screen proclaimed his victory.

"You deserved it for cheating!" Yunho defended as he reached for his drink on the table.

"Did not!" Junsu protested as he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Did too!" Yunho retorted in an equally petulant tone, grinning when Junsu squinted at him as he wrinkled his nose, pleased that Yoochun was unable to defend his boyfriend's non-existent honor with his absence from their bros-plus-boyfriends night.

"Jaejoong, your brute caused me grievous bodily harm!" Junsu whined at the boy huddled over a comic book on the recliner adjacent to them.

"Why is he a brute?" Jaejoong asked patiently as he continued to pore through his manga without looking up.

"He misused his strength!" Junsu continued as he swatted his teammate's hand away from his face.

"He knows that he's stronger than mee-" Junsu yelped as he began to flail when Yunho pinned the smaller boy down.

"Huh," Jaejoong replied nonchalantly without notice of the commotion about him, taken by the progress of the story.

"Jae, did Yunho tell you that he's the strongest in the football team?" Junsu asked casually as he straightened his shirt while throwing Yunho a dirty look.

Jaejoong finally looked up from his book, suitably piqued by the information as his eyebrows raised in appreciation.

"No, he didn't," Jaejoong supplied as Yunho groaned at Junsu's mounting excitement.

"Yep, he won all of us in arm wrestling," Yunho ignored his teammate as he felt himself blush under Jaejoong's appreciative gaze.

Jaejoong smiled as he set his book down before pulling the falling lapel of his jacket up his shoulder distractedly.

"Can I request a match, darling?" Jaejoong asked as he set his feet on the floor with a wide smile.

"Yes!" Junsu crowed happily as he moved to clear the coffee table.

"No!" Yunho protested as he shook his head at his boyfriend. "I don't want to hurt you," he explained only to receive a snort from the boy.

"Oh please, Yunho," Jaejoong scoffed airily as he knelt before the table, smirking as he raised his eyebrows cockily in challenge. "Afraid, darling?" He cooed sweetly as Yunho felt his jaw drop. Jaejoong baiting him! His boyfriend was freaking baiting him! Yunho squinted at the other in warning only to receive a devilish grin. And damn was it working. Yunho could never back down from a challenge, a fact that Jaejoong was well acquainted with after their many years of friendship.

Yunho looked away as he felt his resolve break.

"Afraid, darling?" Jaejoong taunted once more and Yunho scoffed in offense. Excuse me?

"Bring it on, babe," he bared his teeth in challenge as he knelt opposite his boyfriend. Taking the other's hand in his, he pressed a kiss onto his lover's lips.

"Asshole," he scolded before returning to his position. Junsu made loud retching noises before beginning his countdown with an eye roll.

Eyebrows raising, pleasantly surprised by Jaejoong's strength immediately after Junsu's exuberant 'GO,' Yunho brushed the discovery aside nonchalantly. This was one of the many mistakes that rookies committed, exerting all their strength right at the beginning as they postured.

Grinning as he began to increase his strength, Yunho felt his eyes widen when Jaejoong matched him effortlessly with an innocent smile. Whatever, Jaejoong had made his point already, he decided as he went for the last lap, contracting his muscles as he tried to push Jaejoong down, only to no avail.

Jaejoong began to chuckle as Junsu crowed in the background, whooping and clapping nosily in amusement.

Gaping as their hands started to tilt in Jaejoong's favor, Yunho resisted the advance as he pushed back desperately, gasping when Jaejoong went in for the kill, pressing down easily with the strength from his reserve.

"And Jaejoong wins!" Junsu proclaimed in glee as he began to dance on the sofa, shaking his hips as he flailed wildly, shouting random, unintelligible cheers at the top of his voice.

"Good game, darling," Jaejoong complimented condescendingly with a light peck before throwing his hands up with a whoop to join Junsu in his merrymaking.

Falling onto his derriere as the image of his boyfriend's sculpted arm surfaced in his mind, Yunho gaped at the stone tiles until his vision fogged, unable to comprehend the comprehend the situation.

 

\- - - - -

Sitting on Jaejoong's bed as he flipped through Jaejoong's latest Shounen Jump magazine carefully, he marvelled at his boyfriend's Japanese proficiency. Yawning widely as he wrapped himself around Akihito (or vice versa, whatever), he settled into his boyfriend's bed wearily in wait.

Opening his eyes when the toilet lock clicked open with the intention to explain his presence, Yunho instead felt himself freezing at the sight of his topless boyfriend, because, what.

Jaejoong had muscles! In fact, his pectoral muscles were thicker than their Advanced Mathematics textbook, the grooves of his abdominal so deep that they were capable of putting Cadbury bars to shame, his pelvic muscles curving down and guiding his eyes to the prize as Yunho marvelled at his boyfriend's waist-to-hip ratio, mouth watering at the goods on display, never mind the bitterness he was experiencing, because Jaejoong was such a dirty, dirty liar.

Yunho whined involuntarily as Jaejoong arm muscles flexed while towelling his wet hair off.

Jaejoong had a penchant for layers, and while Yunho had never minded how the other dressed previously, he was now extremely bothered by the sheer injustice the boy's closet was doing for his image. In short, Jaejoong was using his uke otaku exterior to mask his sexy seme body, like the deceitful wolves in children stories.

Yunho froze at the progression of his thoughts when he finally made the connection. No wonder his extensive external research had amounted to nothing! He had been utterly duped by Jaejoong's uke-y exterior!

"Jaejoong?" He called out gruffly, pausing when his boyfriend peered at him innocently from his under his lashes, his hair mused adorably from drying as he hummed in acknowledgement with a small pout.

Resist! He coached himself desperately as he cleared his throat. "From this instance, you are hereby forbidden to wear clothes in my presence," he proclaimed heavily with an air of finality as the other boy gaped blankly at him. Yunho nodded to himself as he gave Akihito a conspiratorial pat. He would no longer be mistaken with the newly instated change.

"Should I be stripping now, then?" Yunho paused when Jaejoong interrupted his thoughts with a coy smile as his reached for the waistband of his shorts.

Yunho gasped at the conjured image in his mind. Yes, please! He halted himself as he squinted his eyes with careful deliberation. Better not let his guard down.

"Come here," Yunho ordered roughly as he set Akihito aside to tug his topless boyfriend down into the bed before climbing over boy.

"Let me ask you for the last time, my dear Jaejoong. Are you a seme or a uke?" He asked menacingly, going in entirely for the kill without dallying.

"My my, darling, you do know your yaoi well!" Jaejoong cooed uncooperatively as he chucked Yunho playfully under his chin, eyes bright with an indulgent smile.

"Jaejoong." Yunho growled, too frustrated by the contradicting evidences to be amused by his boyfriend's jokes. "Seme, or uke." He enunciated carefully, his face stormy as he tightened his grip around Jaejoong's immobile hands in warning.

Jaejoong merely chuckled coolly at his boyfriend's antics as Yunho felt Jaejoong's knee ghosting his nether regions. Damn was this pervert smooth, he swore privately without breaking character.

"Both, darling," his boyfriend lifted himself to whisper into his ear before suddenly flipping him around to sit triumphantly on his abdomen, Yunho too stunned by the answer to react entirely.

"Now behave," the boy warned lowly as he traced his boyfriend's plush lips while Yunho mewled uncontrollably in response to the situation's intensity as he desperately tried to integrate the sudden development into his mind.  
So if his otaku boyfriend didn't believe in sexual roles, did it mean that he bought Akihito to fulfil his fantasies? Sulking in jealousy, he reached up to press his lips against Jaejoong's in claim, pleased by the hitch in his boyfriend's breath.

Jaejoong's lips were soft and moist, and Yunho pushed against the seam of Jaejoong's lips with his tongue carefully, swallowing his laughter as Jaejoong's body went slack above him as his muscles gave away. The hands that were previously binding his were now combing through his hair fervently.

Running one of his freed hand across the muscles on Jaejoong's side while the other cupped the curve of Jaejoong's soft neck, Yunho began to suck on his boyfriend's tongue as he revelled in the pleasurable hum thrumming through his body, his body flaring with pleasure.

Alternating between nibbles and soft drags, Yunho smiled contentedly when Jaejoong finally pulled away for air, rolling off and laying beside him. Taking in his lover's blissed out expression, Yunho caught a lock of hair, twirled it idly around his finger before tucking it backwards as he submerged himself deeper in the vulnerability Jaejoong presented to him.

Drunk with affection, Yunho leaned in to put a chaste kiss on his lover's mouth before drawing back slowly with a sigh. "I love you, Jaejoong," Yunho confessed quietly, the weight of his emotions lifting while the crawling desperation across his skin ceased at the rightness of the words.

"And I love you too, darling," Jaejoong whispered and Yunho felt his breath still when Jaejoong's cheeks turned a faint pink.

Overcome with happiness, Yunho buried his face in Jaejoong's chest (between his fine pectorals), hiding his embarrassment as he held his boyfriend tightly within his arms.

Never mind if Jaejoong would save Akihito if they both fell into the water hypothetically, Yunho thought as he breathed in the familiar scent of Jaejoong's strawberry body wash.

Because, whatever, man. Akihito wasn't even real in the first place. So he he would win every time, every single freaking time.

**Author's Note:**

> mess, mess.  
> 1: I have never read Viewfinder.  
> 2\. No research done regarding treatment of back sprains  
> 3\. Libre does not print its logo on the reverse, but at the back. I read the [post.](http://ponytale.lalaparadise.com/goods-time-for-bed-and-some-smexy-action-with-takaba-akihito-male-dakimakura-viewfinder-yamane-ayano//)wrong. 
> 
> Mistakes mine.


End file.
